Stuck In A Moment With You
by musguita
Summary: Echa de menos los interminables y desquiciantes turnos en el hospital. Las noches de guardia aburridas y los superiores aprovechándose de ella porque aún no es una Doctora. Antes de que lloviese hacia arriba.Spoilers: Human Nature, Family of Blood y Blink


**Stuck In A Moment With You.**

**a.**

Se pregunta si es así como miraba a Rose. Aunque sea otro hombre. No, aunque ahora sea un hombre no puede haber mucha diferencia entre él y el Doctor. Tienen la misma piel, los mismos ojos, el mismo pelo estratégicamente despeinado, a veces el mismo tono de voz. Pero la mirada siempre es diferente, y las ideas, y parece que ha dejado el alma en el otro corazón. John Smith es un completo desconocido. No es el John Smith que conoció hace meses, cuando no sabía quién era en realidad. El extraño paciente que tenía dos corazones y al que encubrió sin saber por qué.  
John Smith, no el suyo, está enamorado. Es un humano enamorado de una humana. Y ella también lo es, por Dios santo. Tiene diez dedos, dos brazos y dos manos, dos piernas. Todo está en su sitio. Puede que ese sea el problema.  
Y procura no odiar a este hombre. No tiene la culpa de estar atrapado en un momento de la historia que no le pertenece, viviendo una vida tan efímera y amando a una mujer a la que destrozará el corazón. Aunque es difícil porque cuando le ve no puede dejar de pensar que en algún lugar está él, esperando a ser liberado y llevarla muy lejos, a un punto en la historia y en el mundo donde no sea tratada como una esclava y humillada por el color de su piel. Un momento en el que sea estúpidamente suyo.  
Echa de menos ver el mundo y el universo. El ruido que hace la TARDIS cuando viajan en el tiempo y todas esas explicaciones interminables como si fuese un guía turístico espacial a las que de vez en cuando asiente porque de verdad no sabe sobre lo que habla. Pero todo suena bien. Hace que él se sienta bien. Y necesita que todas esas cosas vuelvan.  
Aunque él nunca le vaya a mirar de ese modo.

**b.**

Echa de menos los interminables y desquiciantes turnos en el hospital. Las noches de guardia aburridas y los superiores aprovechándose de ella porque aún no es una Doctora. Antes de que lloviese hacia arriba. El trabajo en la tienda es monótono y anodino y en ocasiones tiene que lidiar con clientes que son como de otro siglo. Y echa de menos a su madre.  
- Podría encontrarme con mi madre –susurra.  
Levanta la cabeza tan bruscamente que está segura de que se ha roto algún hueso. Tiene esa mirada de no-lo-hagas-o-el-mundo-terminará.  
- Martha… –advierte.  
- Solo digo que podría encontrarme con ella, no que vaya a buscarla y hacerme la encontradiza. No tengo intención de acabar con el mundo, muchas gracias. Me quedó claro la quinta vez que lo dijiste, ¿sabes?  
La observa de un modo extraño, como si no estuviese viéndola realmente. Hace tiempo que no se siente así, decepcionada, porque sabe que no está pensando en ella cuando habla. Está pensando en otro tiempo, en otra parte, en otra ella.  
- Además, me interesa nacer, sabes. Seguro que si me acerco a ella y le digo que soy su hija le da un infarto y yo me desvanezco o algo por el estilo. Y no queremos que te quedes solo en 1969.  
Está demasiado ocupado uniendo los cables de su maldita máquina del tiempo – más le vale que funcione-, pero sonríe.

**c.**

Es la quinta vez que ven al hombre llegar a la Luna. Es extraño porque ya no tiene emoción en absoluto. Incluso la cuarta vez fue como la primera. Están apoyados contra la pared de la casa de los vecinos. Charlie y Cindy White les han invitado a verlo porque ellos acaban de mudarse y no tienen dinero para comprar una televisión porque lo gastaron en la boda. Esa es la excusa que les dio el Doctor el día que se lo encontraron en las escaleras. Martha se quedó lívida cuando lo supo.  
Son la pareja de moda en el vecindario. Un hombre alto, desgarbado y un tanto extraño con una chica negra, baja y a veces malhumorada. Ellos también lo estarían su tuviesen que mantener al chico flacucho con el que vive.  
Piensa que ella ya ha estado allí. En la Luna. Y ahora está en 1969 y hay días en los que siente que no van a volver. Él tiene toda la vida para encontrar su TARDIS y seguir viajando. Pero ella, Sally Sparrow y Billy Shipton tendrán que vivir en otra época y morir cuando se supone que deberían estar apenas madurando.  
Echa de menos su pequeño apartamento. El café por las mañanas y charlar con Amy, la vecina de al lado, cuando saca a pasear el perro y ella se sienta en las escaleras que hay en la entrada mientras ojea una revista de cotilleos. Dios, echa de menos las revistas de cotilleos y el Gran Hermano.  
Entonces se oye eso de "un pequeño paso para el hombre, un gran paso para la humanidad." Todos aplauden, saltan y se abrazan. Ella suspira.  
- La de pasos que dará el hombre –dice él pensativo.  
Y por una vez desde que le conoce no quiere saber de qué demonios habla porque añora el tiempo en el que no sabía nada.

**d.**

- ¿Estás seguro de que eso va a funcionar?  
Hace días que se siente como si nada tuviese solución. Piensa seriamente en ello y se dice que debería hacerse a la idea de verdad, porque puede que su vida comience de nuevo en 1969. Días en los que tiene crisis de pánico porque se le ocurre que seguirán allí para la nueva década. Y le cambia el humor por completo. No puedo hacer nada para evitarlo porque es superior a sus fuerzas. Se enfada con él y le mira como si fuese el culpable de todas las desgracias que ocurren y sobre todo las suyas. Sabe que está mal, que no es culpa suya que unos ángeles asesinos les hayan mandado al pasado. Y las bromas sobre Regreso Al Futuro dejaron de tener gracia a los cinco días.  
- Confía un poco más en mi, Martha Jones.  
- Confiar en ti no va a hacer que eso funcione.  
Sale de la cocina porque si se queda ahí dirá cosas de las que está segura se arrepentirá dos minutos después. Discutir con él tampoco la hace sentir mejor. Todo lo contrario.  
Dos horas más tardes se sientan frente al televisor que el Doctor trajo hace una semana.  
- Lo siento –dice ella sin quitar la vista de la pantalla en blanco y negro.- Sé que no es culpa tuya y no está bien que lo pague contigo.  
- No hay problema –concede él sonriente.  
- Si lo hay. Porque no tengo a nadie más aquí. Si peleo contigo estoy sola.  
- Te voy a sacar de aquí, Martha Jones.  
La coge de la mano. Se miran un momento y sabe que es verdad. Confía en él. Es solo que a veces el tiempo parece mucho más grande que él y los papeles se han cambiado. El Señor del Tiempo está ya no maneja el tiempo y eso da miedo.  
- Y siempre podría ser peor –comenta con despreocupación.- Esta vez no estás sola.  
Solo por eso 1969 merece la pena.

**Fin.**


End file.
